


Lost And Found

by ObssessiveWeabooTrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Cause I Changed Some Stuff With Them, Dark Signer AU, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jack Feels, M/M, Slow To Update, So is Jack, Yuusei Is More Expressive, a bit OOC, i'll add tags as i go, summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObssessiveWeabooTrash/pseuds/ObssessiveWeabooTrash
Summary: Jack left Satellite soon after a tragic incident happened and went to Neo Domino City. A few years later, and he's managed to settle in to his new life quite nicely. Then Godwin calls over the three Signers and says the Dark Signers have started moving and he has no idea where the last Signer is. Jack starts going around the city looking to see if  he could find the missing Signer in his free time. One night though, he runs into a cloaked man who wants to duel him . . .





	1. Stroke Of Luck

Jack Atlas was walking through the dark streets of Neo Domino City. It was around midnight, and he was in one of the quieter areas of the place. The street seemed to be completely empty save for him. Godwin had told him of the Dark Signers and the battle between them and the Signers about two weeks ago. He had also admitted that he didn’t know where one of the Signers were, which worried the rest of them. There’s no telling what the Dark Signers would do to him if they caught him before the Signers did. Jack hoped that he could find at least a hint of where he was. He assumed that the man would be a duelist, or at least would have a deck. So, he would observe duels from afar, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Today’s search had turned up empty. The blonde had no idea what he was looking for, only that the man would probably have a synchro dragon monster card. And even then, he had no idea what the dragon looked like either, making the chances of finding him even slimmer than before. Jack checked the time on his phone. 1:15 A.M. It was pretty late. The signer would more likely than not be sleeping in bed by now. He looked up at the city, the bright lights and tall buildings were beautiful in Jack’s opinion. Then, as he was about to turn around, he heard something metallic falling in a dark alley between two of the buildings. The duelist walked over, peeking inside. It was too dark to make out much, but he thought he saw someone turning a corner behind the building. Jack walked through the narrow passageway, turning the corner while looking for any sign of the person. There was another passageway, and he continued walking, entering a hidden clearing between the narrowly spaced buildings. There, their back facing Jack, was the person he had been following. The person wore a thick black robe, with a hood over their face, obscuring them completely. “Who are you?” The stranger looked over their shoulder. They seemed to be observing him. “I asked, who are you?” Jack repeated, a little louder. There was silence for a moment. “That doesn’t matter, not anymore.” He replied, barely above a whisper before turning around to face the blonde duelist. “Jack Atlas - no, Signer, are you willing to duel against me?” Said duelist’s eyes widened, this man knew about the Signers! ‘How would he know? Only Godwin and the twins’ friend had known about them.’ The cloaked figure had put his duel disk on and was waiting for him to do the same. “How do you know about the Signers, stranger?” The stranger stepped forward. “Simple. Because I am a Dark Signer.” He lifted his left arm up so Jack could see the large glowing violet mark in the shape of a dragon. The wings wrapped around his forearm and the tail’s tip nearly reached his shoulder. An elongated head was reared back, the nose easily passing his wrist as malignant crimson eyes gleamed at him from the mark. Its glow seemed to pulse, brightening and dimming in a rhythm. Jack narrowed his eyes. The blonde sensed something was off as he placed his duel disk on his arm as well and looked at the Dark Signer again. Godwin hadn’t mentioned the size of their marks, but he had thought they would be the same size as the Signers. “I accept your duel.” He answered calmly, quite unlike his mind which wondered just how dangerous this person could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a portion of this just sitting in my files for a while and decided to brush the dust away and continue it cause I haven't seen that many fics with this idea . . .
> 
> Let's see how it goes


	2. An Unbidden Surprise

Just as the man was about to speak, however, his mark suddenly flashed brightly, and the man clutched at his left arm with a groan as he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. Jack, startled, stepped forward before he stopped himself. The Dark Signer rubbed his arm again as the glow weakened, and he looked up at Jack. The surprise must have been evident on his face, for the man straightened himself out as he made sure his duel disk was still on tight. “It’s fine, the mark burned me for a moment.” He lifted his duel disk again and shifted to face Jack. The taller male looked at the other duelist again, trying to see if he was alright now. He couldn’t see any physical marks though because the man’s large cloak covered him almost completely. Seeing the other patiently waiting, he picked a deck from his belt and placed it in the duel disk. “You still want to duel me after that? It seemed painful.” Jack’s voice sounded wary, and he hoped the shorter man hadn’t noticed it. He didn’t like the fact that the Dark Mark was hurting him for no apparent reason. It made him suspicious about how a person became a Dark Signer, and he wondered if Godwin had told them the whole story. The duelist seemed to stiffen for a moment, rubbing his arm before responding. “Yes, I’ll be fine.” He paused. “Why show such concern for an enemy, Jack?” The blonde felt a strange sense of nostalgia when he said his name, like that voice, that tone, was familiar to him. He hesitated. Why would that be familiar to him? Could it be a fan of his? No, he doubted it. The blonde never really got to know his fans very well, and if he could recognize their voice, then he would surely be able to remember their name. The taller male glared at the Dark Signer. ‘Who could he be?’ Jack wondered. “That mark of yours, shouldn’t it be similar to ours, in size at least?” The man froze at that question, and he glanced away. It surprised the purple-eyed man since he had expected a calm response to his question. Instead, it seemed to confirm his suspicion that something wasn’t right here. He glanced at his own left arm. His mark wasn’t reacting at all to the man either, which he thought it should. “This isn’t going at all the way they told me it would.” Jack’s head snapped up at those whispered words to look at the Dark Signer. He was massaging the dragon mark’s shoulder distractedly with his thumb while his gaze was towards the ground. “What do you mean?” Jack asked as he took a step towards him. The man looked up again, and the blonde saw a glint of gold from under the hood. ‘Could it be a marker?’ The smaller man’s hands twitched towards Jack, before they stayed still. Seeing a chance, the blonde duelist slowly walked over to the Dark Signer, stopping a few feet away from him. He seemed a bit nervous, but the other stayed where he was. The shorter must have realized he was still waiting for an answer because he actually responded. “The others had told me the Signers would be cruel, trying to trick me and to hurt me as much as possible.” “By others, do you mean the other Dark Signers?” The other duelist looked away as he nodded. Jack hadn’t expected this at all. This man had been lied to . . . by the Dark Signers? Even though he was one of them, but for what reason? Maybe he hadn’t wanted to be a Dark Signer, and hadn’t wanted to duel alongside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signer marks are cool but this one is better 😎


	3. On A Painful Note

“Can I see the mark?” The shorter male froze up a bit at the question, but eventually took off his duel disk and pulled off his glove, and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He slowly extended his arm towards Jack, who softly rolled up the sleeve just past his elbow. The mark was still glowing, though it had diminished greatly. The blonde was surprised. The Dark Mark he had was beautiful. The thick lines that glowed was the base of the dragon, but thinner lines etched details into the dragon’s design, all burned into his skin. Jack turned his arm, in awe of what should be a mark of evil. As soon as he touched the Dark Signer’s skin though, the mark brightened, as the man groaned in pain. Jack let go, and the mark started dimming again. The man took a deep breath as he straightened. “I think it’s hurting you because of me.” Jack took a step back and looked at him again. He could see a golden mark on the left half of the person’s face reflecting the light from the city signs. It did seem to be a marker that was on his face. “Did they force you into this?” The smaller male looked at his mark, and stayed quiet. After a moment, Jack sighed. “I have a feeling that the Dark Signers are using you. You must have something that they want to use for their own gain. Do you have any idea what that might be?” The shorter duelist thought for a moment before nodding. The cloaked man reached for his deck and quickly pulled out a card and showed it to him. The color drained from Jack’s face. He couldn’t believe the card in front of him. There, in the man’s hand, was Stardust Dragon. The blonde reached out for the card. He vaguely noted that his hands trembled slightly as he did. “How . . . how did you get this card?” He could tell the Dark Signer was confused as he let him hold the card. “That card appeared in my deck suddenly a while ago. Why?” Jack stared at the card, fear and pain visible on his face. “I knew the person who owned this card . . . before he died three years ago.” The smaller male froze as he was reaching to take the card back from him. “. . . What?” The Dark Signer sounded shocked as well, and Jack glanced at him. “I grew up with him in Satellite, as foster brothers. He was a year younger than me and was into mechanics. He always liked to salvage parts and he would often go looking for pieces on his own.” The taller male’s voice cracked as he continued. “One day he didn’t come back, and when we went looking for him. . .” He hands the synchro card back to the shorter male, who places it back into his deck. “. . . Can you tell me his name?” The blonde thought it weird that a Dark Signer was taking interest in this, but he answered him anyways. He takes a deep breath. “His name was Yusei, Yusei Fudo.” The cloaked male stopped, and Jack looks at him. ‘Could he have known Yusei as well?’ It wasn’t a stretch, considering the ravenette was a good friend to anybody who needed one. “Did you know him?” The smaller male turns to him then, his mark pulsing brighter than it was a minute ago. “I’m not sure. . .” Just as he was going to ask what he meant by that, the Dark Signer reached up and tipped back his hood. Azure eyes and black sclera looked at him fearfully and Jack felt his heart stop. The marker adorned the man’s tan face and ended just below his eye. His face was framed by his black hair, which was streaked with yellow highlights. “. . . Yusei?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I look at some of the stuff I write and think  
> 'This is so ooc it's painful'  
> I'm not sure how much this applies to my works though


	4. On A Happy Note

Yusei stared at the ground by his feet. The blonde reached out, his hand wanting to touch his face, though he decided against it and placed it on his shoulder. He could feel the ravenette stiffen underneath him. “How?” Yusei shook his head. “I don’t know. All I know is that one day I woke up in a dark room with no memories of who I was, and my decks beside me.” Jack’s mind was blank. How could this be possible? They had all seen his body crushed under the rubble all those years ago. How could he be alive right now? Jack gently pulled him closer by the shoulder. Yusei had stayed still at first, but then let the blonde pull him into a hug. The taller male wrapped his arms around the other, leaning his head onto black hair. He felt arms hesitantly wrap around his middle and he nearly sobbed as his mind seemed to start processing it all. Yes, this really is Yusei, that mechanic loving friend of his from Satellite. He could feel the warmth coming from the man in front of him; proof that he was alive. “Do you really remember nothing?” The ravenette shook his head and he pulled away a bit. “No, I woke up not knowing even my own name. The other Dark Signers told me everything they knew about me.” He looked up towards the blonde. “Though I don’t even have any proof that they told me the truth. Actually, they had told me my parents were murdered by Neo Domino City police and that I grew up alone in Satellite, and was beat up often. The things you said earlier about me goes against all of what they told me, but it also feels more familiar to me than anything that they’ve said I was like.” Jack shakes his head and smiles sadly as he talked. “Your parents were scientists who died during an accident. You were then sent to Satellite and Martha found you and took care of you along with other foster kids. You were close friends with Crow and I for most of your life. You’ve never really liked stealing, though you would do it if it helped your friends. And you didn’t really get beat up that much, since we learned to stick together as a group. There were some rough times, like with Kalin, but other than that, your life was pretty good for someone in Satellite.” Yusei took it all in, and nodded slowly. “That does feel more like the truth than what they told me.” The taller male looked to the ground. He didn’t want Yusei to go back to them. If they find out he doesn’t trust them anymore, then who knows what they would do to him. “Do you think the Dark Signers will get suspicious if you don’t come back tonight?” The smaller male looked up at him. “No, they wouldn’t. They sent me to scout out Neo Domino City and don’t expect me back for at least a week.” He looked up at Jack. “Why?” The blonde looked down at him. “Because I don’t want them to realize you’ve seen through their lies and risk that they might hurt you.” Yusei averted his eyes and nodded. The taller male stepped back and glanced up at the sky. “I can’t try to sneak you into the tower since Godwin is there and it’s covered in security cameras, so I’ll just let you use an apartment I bought for myself.” The ravenette looked up and smiled slightly at Jack, and the older male felt so relieved seeing that smile on his face. He was so glad to have stayed out this late and find him again, though he wondered if the Dark Signers had to do something with his memory loss. It could be possible, if they had wanted to manipulate him. A small sound brought him out of his thoughts.


	5. A Safe Place

He noticed Yusei staring at his mark with a mildly surprised expression. Then he realized it. The mark wasn’t glowing at all, and now that he thought about it, he didn’t think it was glowing when they hugged either. It had hurt the younger to be touched by him, but now that the mark faded, he doesn’t seem to be affected anymore. “I didn’t notice the light fade from your Dark Mark.” Yusei looked up at him. “I didn’t either, actually. I noticed that just now.” Jack smiles a bit as he chuckles. “I think it works in our favor though. I’ll lead you to the apartment and check up on you tomorrow. Is that alright?” Yusei nodded. “Yes, it’s fine.” The younger rolls down his sleeve and puts on the glove he had tucked into his pocket. As they start walking towards the entrance of the alley, the smaller male pulled his hood up and tightened it. “Thank you.” He whispered to Jack as they reach the street’s sidewalk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk was a bit long, but they made it to the apartment with no problems. Jack opened the door and locked it after Yusei. The ravenette walked around, checking out the apartment. It was a good size, with a white color scheme and nicely decorated, if a bit simple. “Do you like it?” The younger nodded as he turned to face him. “Yeah, it’s nice. Definitively different from the base.” Jack assumed by base he meant where the Dark Signers lived as he went to the kitchen.  
“I have my own style, and I doubt the Dark Signers would be interested in it.” The older man said as he searched a drawer.  
Yusei laughed at that. “No they wouldn’t. Everything over there is black and more likely than not, antique and spider-like.”  
Jack snorted. “Seriously?”  
“Yes, and I really didn’t like being there at all because there were cobwebs everywhere too.”  
“Do they even clean?” Jack whispered, disgusted.  
“I’ve never seen them clean anything actually. Even the plates and cups for food just disappear somewhere when we use them and they pop up perfectly clean the next day.”  
“Oh, so the Dark Signers hired shadow maids. That explains everything.”  
They both burst out laughing, Jack almost doubling over when Yusei nearly fell. They manage to calm down after a bit. “You alright?” The blonde asked. The ravenette nodded as he sat on the couch. The purple-eyed male pulled a key out of the drawer he had been rummaging through earlier and walked over to the couch and sat down. “Here.” He handed Yusei the key. “This is the spare key to the door. I have the other one with me so I’m giving you it in case you need to go out. Though you should avoid that considering you would stand out with the . . . marker on your face. The fridge has food and there are plenty of things here to pass the time. The TV remote is this gray one here.” He held up a large gray remote and set it back down. “The laptop is over there with the Wi-Fi already connected onto it.” A sleek white laptop is pointed out on the counter of the island. The blonde stood up and motioned for the other to follow. They walked past the kitchen and the living room and Jack pointed out the two bathrooms and the guest room and other things he thought were important to know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit I have for this fic, so it'll be a bit before the next update  
> See you later!


	6. Memories

Once in the guest bedroom, Yusei noticed that the room had some things that feel oddly familiar to him. The one that stood out to him the most was the poster of a white D-Wheel above the desk, with Jack sitting in it. It’s not the one Jack Atlas rides in his stadium duels though. Suddenly, a faded moment comes back to him. It was of him, in between two D-Wheels. They had similar builds, but were different colors. The white one from the poster was there, and next to it, a red one with white accents. He was kneeling in front of a screen, and tools were scattered all around the place from what he could see. It seemed like he was checking something on the screen. Then, just as fast as it had come, the vision disappeared. Yusei stumbled. Jack turned around to look at him and grabbed his shoulder to keep him steady. “Is it the Dark Mark?” He asked worriedly. The younger shook his head. “No, it wasn’t that. Just that something-” The ravenette froze and it seemed to worry the other man. “You said I was a mechanic, right?” Jack nodded. “Did I ever make D-Wheels?” The blonde’s face broke out into a grin. “Yes! Yes you did. Two of them, and you gave me the white one as a gift. Unfortunately, it broke down a while after I got here and I ended up having to get a new one.” The older frowned and Yusei smiled. “It must be the one in that poster there, if I’m right.” He nodded at said poster. Jack’s face softened when he looked at it. “Yes, that’s the one.” He then turned to the younger.  
“Are you starting to remember?”  
“I think it’s some of the decorations you have in here.”  
“That would make sense. . .”  
The blue-eyed male turned to him. “Why?”  
The taller man sighed and looked at him. “Some of the things in here are yours. I took them with me when I left Satellite . . . to remember you.” Yusei stepped deeper in the room. “. . . You did that?” The blonde nodded, a grimace on his face. “I. . . It was hard for me to stay, when you . . .” He didn’t finish his sentence, and glances down to the floor. The blonde’s eyes were full of sorrow, and he frowned when he thought back to the days before he had left Satellite. He had felt he needed to leave to be able to breathe again, despite his best attempts to move on. So when Godwin had offered him a golden ticket, he had taken it without looking back. Though, he had also taken some of Yusei’s things as well. His friends had been fine with it, and he knew that they had seen past his mask of indifference then. It just went to show how distraught he was by Yusei’s death.  
Jack was brought out his thoughts by Yusei’s voice. “Is this the red D-Wheel’s helmet?” The taller male looked at what the other had picked up. The visor of the helmet was down, meaning the ravenette had found the button already. It was a bit of a surprise to him that despite having no memory of his life, Yusei still had a familiarity with the things he had built. “Yes, it is. Rally had tucked it into my bag saying I should have it, even though it would be dangerous for anyone to use the D-Wheel without one.” The smaller male looked up at him from the helmet. “So it’s still in Satellite?” Jack nodded. “Yes. I left it for your group of friends to take care of it.” He was saddened when he saw that Yusei didn’t recognize their names. “You don’t remember them either?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the shadow maids were at least a little funny. . .


End file.
